


We Want Out

by Mara_Jade101



Series: The Afton Incident [5]
Category: A to Z Mysteries, Calendar Mysteries, Capital Mysteries, Fazbear Frights - Fandom, Five Nights at Freddy's, Springtrap and Delilah
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Oneshot, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:08:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25071418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara_Jade101/pseuds/Mara_Jade101
Summary: Puppet is on a race against time.So is William.
Relationships: Dink Duncan/Josh Pinto/Ruth Rose Hathaway, Puppet/Golden Freddy
Series: The Afton Incident [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754695
Kudos: 1





	We Want Out

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone! I'm back!
> 
> So good news for all of you! I have finally figured out the ending for this as well as the songs I want to use.
> 
> Next song is [spoiler bc I'm like that.]

Puppet watched the three kids carefully. She was nervous, a lot more nervous than she had been with their parents 40 years ago. She remembered them now, Susie being the girl alight with joy that quickly turned to tears when she saw the knife in William’s hand, Fritz being the boy who shoved her out of the way and fought him off, Gabriel being the boy finding the way out, Cassidy being the girl who held Susie close as she was crying in confusion, Jeremy being the boy watching their backs as they fled with a very alive Golden Freddy to the back of the pizzeria where they would stay for the next two years, and Charlie. Ohhh, God, how she remembered Charlie. The brown haired girl who had nearly met her end at William’s hand when she intervened and sacrificed herself for her. But they didn't know that she was dead. They didn't know that the girl who took care of them for the two years they were in hiding was actually her soul stuck in the Security Puppet robot. Puppet raised a hand to her face and felt the cool metal be somehow wet with her tears.

The phone suddenly picked up and a male voice spoke into the empty, dark room.

_ “Hello? _

_ Hello, hello! _

_ I'd like to get you settled in for your first night.” _

The trio looked at each other nervously and back to the screen showing the phone ringing.

_ “Things don't seem how they should _

_ We have no defense. _

_ But most importantly, they bite!” _

_ “So, let me bite you!”  _ Noah said as he appeared in front of them, causing all three to jump and Ruth Rose to back away from him quickly.

_ “Don't wanna fight you.”  _ He said, holding out his hands in a sign of peace.

_ “I wanna carve you within my eternal gratitude”  _ he said, helping them to their feet.

“Thank you.” Ruth Rose said softly.

He shrugged.

_ “You're our friend in this tomb, what can we do? _

_ Tick, tock, boom _

_ We have got it out for you.”  _ He turned and pointed at William Afton, who was watching the spectacle with a smug look on his face that quickly faded at Noah’s threat.

_ “And with a little budge, little more touch _

_ We have no grudge _

_ Not as simple as such.” _ Matthew said as he bounded into the room, putting a hand over his mouth as if to whisper the last line.

_ “But your coffin is ready for you _

_ Take a slice of doom!” _ He said, then lunged in a jump scare attack at William.

Jennifer, Oscar, and Miles appeared in the hallway as the trio tried to get out. 

_ “So, please, oh, please! _

_ Don't run from us! _

_ You're a friend to us!”  _ They begged and Ruth Rose shuddered.

_ “You're part of our redesign!”  _ The Funtimes declared as they snuck into the room.

_ “There's no denying it! _

_ We're precise in it. _

_ Our bites depict it. _

_ We got a fire, fire burning for you!”  _ A 1983 era Fredbear said before growing in size and turning into Dreadbear.

_ “We're one big happy family!” _ Puppet sang as she flew around the three terrified teens.

_ “It's a pizza party now.”  _ Matthew, Jennifer, Oscar and Noah said in unison.

_ “You will be mine for eternity!” _ William yelled as he reached for them.

“Shut up!” Puppet yelled back as she attempted to tackle him, but the door slammed shut before she made it through.

_ “For it's his game we're playing now.” _ Oscar warned with a hand on Dink’s shoulder and the other grabbing at the door, opening it and shoving them through.

_ “If we had more than words _

_ We'd want out!”  _ They yelled.

_ “But he's got us hooked _

_ Brought back to tragedy!”  _

_ “Our tomb is fried _

_ Lost in our hive _

_ You're still alive!”  _ Matthew said, running alongside the three newcomers. He suddenly turned to face the camera and snarled

_ “But as we find you _

_ We will ignite you tonight!” _

Noah paused and turned to the trio.

_ “We are creations,” _

_ “manipulations”  _ his soul said, lifting up the mask of the Freddy animatronic, causing Ruth Rose to shriek in horror.

_ “We have a deal with the damned and a sound of desperation. _

_ We may never escape, this is our fate _

_ Digging our graves _

_ All before it's too late” _

Oscar jumped in and attempted to comfort them.

_ “But if we're going down _

_ Standing our grounds _

_ Let the party impound _

_ Make some noise, you'll be found _

_ And as the old saying goes; are you a friend or foe? _

_ No one knows!” _

The Nightmares suddenly appeared on the stage and warned  _ “So, stay away!” _

The curtain fell down and turned into a door opening sideways.

_ “Unless you want to be our prey _

_ You're part of me, bottom line _

_ You're trapped and I'll admit _

_ We tend to commit _

_ We're a bunch of misfits _

_ We got a fire, fire burning for you!” _

_ “We're one big happy family!” _ Goldie declared.

_ “It's a pizza party now.”  _ The others said.

_ “You will be mine for eternity!”  _ William yelled over the speakers, causing the three to jump.

_ “For it's his game we're playing now.”  _ They warned.

_ “If we had more than words _

_ We'd want out! _

_ But he's got us hooked _

_ Brought back to tragedy _

_ Our tomb is fried _

_ Lost in our hive _

_ You're still alive _

_ But as we we find you _

_ We will ignite you tonight!” _

Oscar suddenly stopped running, turned to them, and held up a hand.

_ “Hold up, hold up, got a story so unholy _

_ Matrimony has a place in our sanctimony.” _

Matthew jumped in and said  _ “We weren't the same since the day our eternity faded _

_ Within mechanical debauchery and carnal dismay.  _

_ “We couldn't even count to ten, when was my birthday?”  _ Oscar asked, turning to Matthew, who shrugged. Oscar continued speaking

_ “I can't remember when, only memories of death began.” _

_ “Crawling up my arms, well, what used to be arms _

_ But now infested by a torture chamber, biolistic danger!!!!!!”  _ Matthew said, jumping at the door.

_ “So don't be so surprised to find, we bind with kind minds.”  _ Oscar warned.

_ “Gonna hurt ya but you can't scream bloody murder”  _ Matthew added.

_ “Hey, you misheard her, she's got beaks that'll push you further _

_ Bang! _

_ Got the hot seat, party's over” _

_ “I'm sorry, this is what we do, we didn't choose this”  _ Jennifer said.

Noah snapped at her

_ “Don't diss, just like us; you won't be missed _

_ But I got half a mind to know you'll panic _

_ You're body parts sporadic _

_ We got impatient for your brains, can't scratch it _

_ Let me have it, gonna grab it _

_ I got nothing left to lose, dang it!” _

Oscar and Matthew started speaking at the same time.

_ “You can hide, justified but we got our genocide _

_ Now, it's time you die _

_ We can bite!” _

Puppet turned to look at Dink, Josh, and Ruth Rose and said in all seriousness

_ “I believe we met before _

_ I'm supposed to-” _ she caught sight of William behind them and tackled him to the ground, slamming his head into the floor and snarling  _ “tear you limb from limb _

_ Step inside my deadly sin _

_ I can breathe, the air is thick with dread _

_ But now it's over, we can ascend _

_ We shall begin with your end!!!!” _

_ “We're one big happy family!”  _ Jennifer yelled as she yanked the three out of the way.

_ “Gonna hurt ya but you can't scream bloody murder.”  _ Noah hissed before turning to catch up with the kids.

_ “You will be mine for eternity!”  _ William yelled again, shoving Puppet off him and running after them.

_ “Bang! Got the hot seat, party's over.”  _ Oscar yelled as he threw something at his face, knocking him back to the ground.

_ “If we had more than words _

_ We'd want out! _

_ But he's got us hooked _

_ Brought back to tragedy. _

_ Our tomb is fried _

_ Lost in our hive _

_ You're still alive!”  _ Goldie said, teleporting into the room and grabbing Puppet, then teleporting back to the room with the kids.

_ “But as we find you _

_ We will ignite you tonight!”  _ They all declared, pointing at the camera William was currently using to spy on them. Puppet ushered them inside the kitchen, then closed the door with her outside. Turning to the camera, she added quietly

_ “I’m supposed to tear you limb from limb _

_ Step inside my deadly sin _

_ I can breathe _

_ The air is thick with dread _

_ But now it's over we can ascend _

_ We got a fire, fire burning for you!” _

With that, she opened the door and flew back in to see the three sprawled out on the floor unconscious. Goldie gave her an apologetic look as Oscar explained “They passed out.”

Puppet nodded. “Yeah… can't blame them…”

She sighed and re-adjusted them to a sitting position as they leaned on each other’s shoulders, noting that they visibly relaxed as they slept near each other and sighed again. 

Goldie spoke up suddenly. “I'll go check on their parents and see if I can guide them here.”

“You do that.” She said absentmindedly, running a hand over their foreheads before pulling it away. “In fact, I’ll go with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> And yes, the names of the Missing Children are those from GraWolfQuinn's comic, Springtrap and Delilah. Go check her out!
> 
> See you soon!


End file.
